


The Gun

by hamsoli



Series: Good Times AU [4]
Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: 0 suffering, Fluff, Good times, good times au, no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsoli/pseuds/hamsoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot remembers The Gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gun, Part 1

Darlene hid the gun in the popcorn machine.

The fact lingered in the back of Elliot's head as he introduced Tyrell to the fsociety headquarters, his blue eyes, bluer than a sent iMessage, taking in the scene.

"Quite a setup you have," Tyrell remarked, walking around the arcade. "I've always told you we'd end up working together, Elliot."

Elliot, still frozen at the doorway, glanced at Tyrell.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

#####

Elliot had been staring at his screen for hours, explaining to Tyrell the different bits and pieces of code that make a system function. Finally, after two cups of coffee and a plethora of questions from Tyrell, his work was done.

"It's finished," Elliot mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sleep clouded his voice. He was tired, a bit hungry, and not in the best of moods.

On the screen was a website, filled with headshots of Tyrell Wellick, Very Important Businessman and Model Extraordinaire, from every angle possible. He was fitted in a Space Grey Armani Fendi suit, valued at $1099, with a deep blue necktie made from Wittelsbach diamonds, valued at $2 Billion, which really brought out the Pacific Ocean blueness of his blue eyes.

"It's amazing," Tyrell whispered, mesmerized by his Own Beauty.

Elliot rolled his eyes, clueless as to how someone could be that In Love with themselves. He felt his stomach rumble. Elliot glanced over at the popcorn machine, and decided to get a snack.

_The gun._

While going through the 72 headshots Tyrell had wanted to put on his website, Elliot had forgotten about the gun! He glanced at Tyrell, who was still caressing his own face through the computer screen, then the popcorn, and had an idea.

He slowly walked towards the popcorn machine, mindful of Tyrell's presence. Although he was too busy admiring his Good Looks, it didn't hurt for Elliot to be cautious.

Reaching his hand into the popcorn, he quickly felt around for the gun. _Got it!_ Wrapping his hand around the grip, he pointed the gun at Tyrell, and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_


	2. The Gun, Part 2

"What the hell, Elliot!"

"NERF WAR!!!" Elliot fired two more shots, and ran for cover.

"Oh, it's on, Alderson!" yelled Tyrell, whipping out two mini-Nerf guns from his Yves Saint Laurent sapphire encrusted suit.

Nerf bullets flew across the room. Tables became hide-outs, and monitors became shields. It was like World War III, except worse.

After 30 minutes of blood, sweat, and tears, Nerf War III came to an end, both Elliot and Tyrell exhausted from a long, hard day out on the battlefield. They sat against a counter, assessing their wounds.

"Thank you for making the website for me, Elliot. I Love You A Lot."

Elliot smiled, and rested his head on Tyrell's shoulder.

"no problem my dude <3"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best Mr. Robot fanfiction of all time.


End file.
